Encontrando a la reina de los vampiros
by Tania Uchiha Haruno
Summary: Una historia de amor, peleas, vempiros, posible gore y amores prohibidos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un fic que invente la semana pasada espero que les guste.

**NINARA**.- Bueno esperamos que este fic les sea de su agrado.

No seas tan bipolar ok.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Hace mucho tiempo, en el siglo XII, todo el mundo estaba reinado por vampiros pura sangre y vampiros no pura sangre y muy pocos humanos.

Un día una niña llamada Himanori Amu, quien tenía 80 años en edad vampiro y en edad humano 8 años, estaba jugando en el jardín de su casa con un chico dos año mayor que ella, cabello negro, alto, tez blanca y muy amable. Aquel chico se llamaba Nicke. Amu solía jugar con él porque era su hermano mayor y no los dejaban salir del palacio real y a veces con su otra hermana mayor Ami, pero ella era muy vanidosa según Amu.

Amu siempre tuvo el deseo de ser humana por que quería saber que sentía morir con menos tiempo de vida.

AMU POV

Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu soy una vampiresa de sangre pura, mis hermanos son Nicke Hinamori y Ami Hinamori, ellos siempre están ocupados haciendo cosas que yo no puedo hacer por ser la hija menor pero a veces Nicke se escapa del trabajo y viene a jugar conmigo, y Ami siempre esta trabajando y cuando no se la pasa en su cuarto encerrada. Yo siempre he querido ser humana pero mis padres me dicen que es una bendición nacer como vampiresa.

Un día de ellos en los que toda la familia podría estar junta salimos de paseo y entonces me adentre en un bosque cerca donde estaba muy obscuro pase mucho tiempo caminando y por fin salí del otro lado del bosque, era hermoso había un lago y del otro lado del rio había muchas casas que posiblemente estaban habitadas por humanos.

Me iba a pasar del otro lado del rio cuando vi a un chico humano más alto que yo, su cabello era azul y ojos del mismo color que su cabello de tez morena, y era humano.

Me acerque un poco a el entonces me dijo:

-**Quien eres o que eres?.- **dijo xxx.

-**Yo- yo soy Hi-hinamori Amu, y tu quien eres**.- pregunte al chico.

-**Yo soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto**.- dijo Ikuto.

-**Mucho gusto Tsukiyomi-san**.- dije un poco ruborizada.

-**El gusto es mio, me puedes decir Ikuto si gustas**.- dijo un poco contento

-**Claro y tú puedes decirme Amu**.- dije

-**Y porque estas del otro lado del lago?.-** pregunto Ikuto.

-**Aah porque mis padres**...- dije y luego pensé **(si descubre que no soy humana de seguro se ira y me abandonara como kukai)**

-**que pasa Amu**.- dijo Ikuto

**-Nada es solo que me dio un leve dolor de cabeza, no es nada, bueno te decia que mis padres fueron a buscar unas pocas cosas a la cuidad para que pudiéramos comer**.- dije yo un poco nerviosa.

-**¡QUE!, tus padres fueron a la cuidad de los vampiros**.- dijo muy preocupado.

-**Si pero**.- dijo pero luego Ikuto me interrumpio.

-**Tus padres tienen que regresar o si no serán comida de vampiros**.- dijo Ikuto

-**Ikuto**.- dije con la cabeza baja.

-**Que pasa**- me dijo un poco desorientado.

-**Que harías si yo fuera un vampiro de sangre pura?**.- pregunte

-**No lo sé, depende**.- dijo el mirando hacia el cielo.

**Depende?.-** pregunte yo

-**Si depende de qué tipo de vampiro seas, mira por ejemplo...**- empezó a decir un montón de tipos de vampiros que ni siquiera yo conocía**.- entonces si fueras una vampiresa de sangre pura no te mataría**.- dijo Ikuto.

-**En serio**.- dije muy alegre al saber que no me mataría o intentaría matarme pero aun así decidí guardar el secreto.

-**Mmm**.- dijo Ikuto viendo hacia el bosque.- **esos no son tus padres**.- dijo señalando hacia atrás de mí, no sabía que hacer simplemente el estar con un humano no era permitido y socializarse con el era mucho peor. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue...

IKUTO POV

Yo le había dicho a Amu que si eran ellos sus padres, luego ella se quedó en shock y luego reacciono y me dijo que me fuera lejos de aquí. Yo no entendía porque quería que me alejara de ella pero le hice caso y me aleje de donde ella estaba corrí lo más lejos posible hasta que llegue a mi casa, pero lo último que pude ver fue que Amu no me dejaba de mirar y estaba llorando, por que lloraba, que pasaba no entendía nada pero decidí ir mañana al mismo lugar donde la conocí y preguntarle que había pasado.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo de encontrando a la reina de los vampiros

NINARA.- si comenten y aquí algunas preguntas.

¿Les gusto el capítulo?

¿Que responderá amu a la pregunta de ikuto?

¿porque amu dijo que kukai la abandono?

¿amu se enamoró de ikuto?

¿amu le volverá a mentir a ikuto?

Comenten por favor...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola n.n les traigo la coni del fic si… bueno espero les guste.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|00|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

Capítulo 2.- **el reencuentro.**

**AMU POV**

Yo le dije a Ikuto disimuladamente que se fuera porque eran mis padres y que lo podían demandar por estar conmigo entonces el salió corriendo hacia la pequeña cuidad de enfrente, me salieron un par de lágrimas al ver que se iba pero decidí enfrentar a mis padres entonces me voltee a verlos ellos estaban un poco enojados conmigo por irme sin su permiso entonces les dije:

**-Yo no tengo que pedirles permiso.**

**-Que acabas de decir niña maleducada**.- dijo mi madre.

**-Repites eso y ya verás lo que te pasara**.- dijo mi padre.

**-Yo- no- tengo- que- pedirles- permiso**.- dije muy enojada.

**-Qué mala eres hija mía, por eso te mandaremos muy lejos de aquí, no te mandaremos a el siglo XXI donde convivirás con los repulsivos humanos**.- dijo mi padre demasiado enojado.

_**-(Yo tenía que actuar como si no me gustaran los humanos)**_ **No porfavor padre no me lleves con los humanos**.- dije casi llorando.

**-No hay remedio tenemos que hacerlo, lo siento**.- dijo mi madre.

**-Entonces te convertiremos en una humana**.- dijo mi padre.

_**-(siiiiiiiiiiiii)**_ **No por favor padre**.- dije llorando.

**-Ya no hay marcha atrás, haz el conjuro cariño**.- dijo mi madre.

**-Si, tenshii nashitami tanijhi gintama renshiiiiiiiii**.- dijo mi padre.

**NORMAL POV**

Entonces una luz envolvió a Amu elevándola hacia el cielo y se fue desintegrando y la luz se fue apagando. Entonces los padres de Amu se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar por lo que habían hecho.

Entonces los hermanos de Amu fueron y les dijeron a sus padres:

**-¿Y Amu donde esta?.-** pregunto Nicke.

**-Pues ella**.- dijo su madre.

**-Ella esta en el siglo XXI**.- dijo el padre.

**-QUE?.-** dijo Ami.

**-Si ella ahora es humana y la llevamos al siglo XXI para que pagara sus actos**.- dijo la madre de Amu con "lágrimas" que se le estaban saliendo

**-Vamos por ella, Ami**.- dijo NIcke.

**-No pueden ir, ella ahora no es vampiresa y lleva consigo la maldición**.- dijo el padre con la cabeza baja.

**-Que, no puede ser, le dejaste la maldición a ella, es demasiado para ella**.- dijo Nicke muy enojado.

**-Es por el bien de la familia Nicke**.- dijo su madre.

**-Pero**.- dijo NIcke.

**-Tienes que ser vivo, no podemos cargar con la maldición nosotros, tienes que aprovecharte de los demás, Nicke**.- dijo su padre.

**-Si**.- dijo Nicke con la cabeza baja.

Entonces un chico de cabellera azul, cinco años más grande que Amu, era un humano y estaba del otro lado del rio donde estaban ellos, el había oído todo lo que paso entonces el padre de Amu dijo:

**-Tu humano que quieres, morir tal vez cierto**.- dijo

**-Señor, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto**.- dijo arrodillándose.

**-Tu eres Tsukiyomi?.-** dijo el padre de amu un poco sorprendido.

**-Sí que hay con eso**.- dijo Ikuto

**-Tu padre está muerto, cierto**.- dijo el padre de amu

**-Mmm, Si el murió antes de que yo naciera**.- dijo Ikuto.

**-Tu- tu eres hijo de Tsukiyomi Aruto**.- dijo muy asustado.

**-Si**.- dijo Ikuto un poco confuso.

**-Tu eres el rey de los vampiros**.- dijo muy asustado

**-No, pero yo soy humano**.- dijo Ikuto negándolo.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0||0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

n.n gracias por leer


End file.
